This invention relates generally to connectors, and in particular to connector sets for releasably connecting gas conduits from gas appliances to gas lines to provide gas to the appliances.
Gas connectors are used in residences to readily connect and disconnect gas appliances, such as cooking stoves, clothes driers, and other devices, to incoming gas lines. Many connectors comprise two primary members, a receptacle (outlet) and a nipple (plug). The receptacle includes a socket for receiving the nipple and is secured to a wall of a residence. The incoming gas line connects to the receptacle. The nipple is connected to an appliance. Gas is provided to the appliance by inserting the nipple into the socket.
One problem associated with gas couplings is the hazard of gas escaping if the nipple is removed before the supply of gas to the socket is interrupted. If the gas flow is not interrupted, there is a risk of fire and a risk that persons will breathe the dangerous gas fumes.
Another problem is that the sockets are not always tamper resistant. It is possible that a child playing with such a socket could accidentally cause gas to escape from the socket.
Another problem with these devices is the fact that gas continues to flow through the plug/socket connection even in the presence of fire or dangerously excessive heat.